


Happy Birthday, Bakagami

by killua93



Series: AhoBaka Birthdays [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killua93/pseuds/killua93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aokaga birthday one-shots, with scheming matchmaker, Kuroko. Part 1.</p><p>Summary: Aomine finds out it’s Kagami’s birthday and ditches him to go hunt for a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Bakagami

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Monochromefujoshi and Kaagehide for helping me beta yet again 8D  
> And thank you to Alice for the starting inspiration, plus Nightmaric for helping me along with ideas when I was stuck along the way.
> 
> SOB. Didn't make it in time OTL Actually finished writing it an hour after the day passed, but didn't wanna get anything up before beta and editing. Then after beta and editing, just decided, heck it, so here it is, almost a month late. HAHA. happy belated birthday, Kagami.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the effort to write this down and my own imagination of how the story plays out.

It was Kagami’s birthday. And Aomine was not ready.

_Shit, shit, shit. Why didn’t he tell me earlier? How the hell did I not realize something was up when he specially asked if I was free, a while back? What the hell do I get for that idiot?!_

Kagami had brought up the question after a particularly intense one-on-one session while the both of them were sprawled out on the court trying to catch their breath.

“Hey, Aomine?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you free on the 2nd next month?” Kagami stared at the evening sky.

Aomine lifted his hands to his face and started counting the dates with his fingers.

“It’s next Friday.” Kagami tilted his head to the side to throw Aomine a lopsided grin.

“Next Friday?” Aomine thought for a moment, “Yeah, should be. What’s up?”

“Hang out with me after school.”

“Huh?”

“Meet me outside Seirin’s front gate okay? You finish earlier than I do anyway.” Kagami leapt to his feet, “So, one more match? First to 10, I’m gonna wipe the floor with you this time!”

That effectively pushed any suspicions Aomine had to the back of his mind, “You wish, Bakagami!”.

Kagami had even texted Aomine the night before to remind him, but again, Aomine hadn’t given it a second thought.

Leaning against the wall facing Seirin’s front gate, the blue-haired teenager whipped out his phone to keep himself occupied as he waited.

“Hey Kagami! Enjoy your birthday!”

Aomine froze, almost dropping his phone in panic.

_Wait, what?_

He could make out Kagami, exiting the building with his shock of red hair, waving excitedly at someone whom Aomine vaguely remembered as the Iron-heart of Seirin.

_Today’s Kagami’s birthday?!_

Which brought him to his current predicament.

Aomine tore down the street, frantically shouldering his way through throngs of pedestrians. His basketball-honed skills of weaving past opponents on the court definitely wasn’t helping him now. 

He had run off. The great Aomine had escaped before his boyfriend had seen him, and now he felt like shit. 

Aomine sprinted through the streets, occasionally barging into a few sports-related shops that caught his eye, before screeching to a halt. He still had no clue whatsoever on what to get Kagami. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Now was not a time for Aomine to contemplate the dirt Kuroko would have on him after this particular conversation. He slipped his phone from his pocket and flicked through his contacts to one, Kuroko Tetsuya, before hitting the call button. After a few agonizing rings, the person on the other end of the line picked up.

Aomine wasted no time with his SOS, “Tetsu! What do I get for Kagami?!”

“Hello to you too, Aomine-kun. I would have thought you would be with Kagami-kun by now. He left quickly and looked very excited for his birthday celebration with you.”

“Wait, he told you— you know what? Nevermind. Just help me! Please!” The anxiety was evident in Aomine’s voice. “I swear I’ll treat you a cup of your favourite vanilla milkshake next time!”

“Just one? That’s pretty stingy of you Aomine-kun, but—“

“Just forget I even—“

Kuroko raised his voice slightly, “But, since I take my job of setting up both my lights together seriously, I’ll help you for just one.” 

Aomine shut his mouth and waited patiently while Kuroko took some time to think.

“Get something related to what he likes.” Kuroko advised. “Even though he likes burgers, don’t get him a bag of Maji burgers, Aomine-kun. That won’t be a very good birthday present.”

“Okay, so do you have any suggestions on—”

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun, this is all the advice I can give you for one cup of vanilla milkshake. You should think about the rest yourself, considering Kagami _is_ your boyfriend.”

“No! Wait! Tetsu—” But Kuroko had already put down the phone.

Aomine threw both arms into the air and cried out in frustration, garnering weird glances and stares from the people around him.

—————

The sky was dark as Aomine trudged his way up the stairs to Kagami’s apartment. He carried a small cake box in one hand while the other was placed protectively over his sling bag, the hiding place of the present he had painstakingly chosen out just for Kagami.

Aomine stood in front of the apartment labeled “Kagami” and smoothed out his clothes. After checking the present was still safely in his sling bag and the cake had not disintegrated into tiny pieces from the continuous jostling, he ran a hand through his hair. Squaring his shoulders, he rang the doorbell.

Aomine waited a few moments, but nothing happened. No voice, no footsteps, no door opened. So he tried ringing the doorbell again. And again. But still nothing. Aomine frowned. 

_Shouldn’t Bakagami have gone home after I dit — left him at Seirin’s gate? Why’s no one home?_

Aomine spun around to lean on the doorframe. He reached into his pocket just as his message alert tone sounded. 

_Holy crap! How many calls did he give me? And look at this freaking mountain of messages! Aw man. I was too engrossed in my hunt for a present to check my phone, argh!_

30 missed calls and 45 new messages. Aomine didn’t even think he had called or messaged that much within a month before he’d gotten together with Kagami. He quickly skimmed through a few messages from the bottom up. It seemed like Kagami wasn’t the only one had messaged and tried to call him.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 4.24 P.M.  
Subject: Where are you

I’m done. Outside Seirin’s front gate. Where r u?

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 4.45 P.M.  
Subject: Where are you

Ahomine, where r u?! Are u otw? 

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 5.00 P.M.  
Subject: Getting pissed

AHOMINE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 5.05 P.M.  
Subject: Getting pissed

AHOMINE. HELLO?

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 5.15 P.M.  
Subject: Getting pissed

I’m heading to your school. Are u still in school?

 

From: Tetsu  
Time: 5.18 P.M.  
Subject: Stalking Kagami-kun

Kagami-kun is heading to Touou. Aomine-kun, it’s been an hour since you called me. I think you should hurry up.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 5.45 P.M.  
Subject: Pissed

Met Momoi-san outside and she said u left really fast after classes ended. SO WHERE ARE YOU. EVEN MOMOI-SAN DOESN’T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE.

 

From: Satsuki  
Time: 5.49 P.M.  
Subject: Missing Dai-chan

Dai-chan! Where are you? Just met Kagami-san and he said he was looking for you. Don’t make him worry like that! Please call him back asap ok?

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 6.01 P.M.  
Subject: I EVEN REMINDED YOU YEST

OI. YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA MEET ME TODAY. DID YOU FORGET?! I’M HEADING TO YOUR PLACE.

 

From: Tetsu  
Time: 6.09 P.M.  
Subject: Stalking Kagami-kun

Kuroko reporting in. Talked to Momoi-san after Kagami-kun left. I think I made her feel bad for not wishing Kagami-kun a Happy Birthday. Kagami-kun’s heading over to your house now. I hope you’ve found a present, Aomine-kun. Kuroko, over and out.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 6.16 P.M.  
Subject: I EVEN REMINDED YOU YEST

IF I FUCKING FIND U AT HOME I’M GONNA KILL U. Are your parents home?

 

From: Satsuki  
Time: 6.19 P.M.  
Subject: Missing Dai-chan

You’re hunting for a present for Kagami-san? Go for it Dai-chan! Find him the best present ever! Help me wish him a Happy Birthday too please ~ I didn’t know it was his birthday.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 6.58 P.M.  
Subject: NO ONE HOME?!

Rang doorbell and no one answred? NO ONE’S AT HOME? ARE YOUR PARENTS IN THE COUNTRY? YOU’RE NOT HOME EITHER ARE YOU?!

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.10 P.M.  
Subject: NO ONE HOME?!

I’M GOING TO BREAK YOUR DOORBELL WITH HOW MANY TIMES IM PRESSING THE DAMN BUTTON.

 

From: Tetsu  
Time: 7.11 P.M.  
Subject: Stalking Kagami-kun

Kuroko, reporting in. Aomine-kun you need to hurry up. Kagami-kun is continuously pressing your doorbell and making a lot of noise. I’m not sure your doorbell would be able to sustain such abuse over a period of time. I’m also worried Kagami-kun would get scolded by the neighbours. Please do hurry up. I am starting to get angry too.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.16 P.M.  
Subject: I’m done.

Ahomine. I’m getting really really tired of this.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.28 P.M.  
Subject: I’m done.

Sick of waiting. I’m going home.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.35 P.M.  
Subject: I’M SO SORRY

Fuck! Um… I’m… I’m really really sorry. I swear I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Um… I think broke your door handle.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.37 P.M.  
Subject: I’M SO SORRY 

Think I got too frustrated. How the heck did it break off so easily?! I DIDN’T EVEN SHAKE THAT HARD. I think. UH… I’ve got the handle of your door in my hand now. Umm… I hope you can still get into your house?

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.42 P.M.  
Subject: I’M SO SORRY

CAN YOU STILL GET INTO YOUR HOUSE WITHOUT A DOOR HANDLE?!

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.50 P.M.  
Subject: I’M SO SORRY

I CANT FIX IT BACK. FUCK.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 7.56 P.M.  
Subject: I’M SO SORRY

I’M SORRY. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

 

From: Bakagami  
Time: 8.00 P.M.  
Subject: I’M SO SORRY

ARGH

 

“That damn hothead!” Aomine guffawed. Trust Kagami to blow his lid and end up accidentally damaging private property. Aomine got a fright when his phone started ringing in the middle of his laughing fit.

“Aomine-kun, where are you?”

“T-Tetsu? Hahaha—”. It was difficult to talk properly and Aomine had to catch his breath before continuing, “I’m at Kagami’s place. Just saw the million messages you guys sent me. Did—did that Bakagami really break off the door handle?”

Kuroko’s voice betrayed his amusement, “Yes, he did. Kagami-kun snapped it clean off.” 

Aomine could hear Kagami’s flustered wailings in the background and he broke into a grin. “Tell him he’s gotta pay for the damages yeah?”

Kuroko relayed the message and Aomine could hear the loud groan he had grown accustomed to hearing after being with Kagami for quite awhile. He didn’t need to see Kagami for himself to know the redhead had hidden his face in his hands. It was just one of Kagami’s endearing habits that Aomine had gotten to know of recently. 

“Anyway Aomine-kun, I told Kagami you were probably at his house because you’re both idiots and I was right. Can you please hurry up and come home. It is getting late.”

Aomine had already started walking. “Whatever, Tetsu. I’m on my way.”

—————

The first thing Aomine saw as his house came into view was a figure sitting in front of it. Kagami had a leg splayed out in front and an arm propped up on the other knee. He had buried his red face into the crook of his arm and was muttering, no doubt curses, to himself. 

Aomine glanced around, “Kuroko went home?”

“I’m right here, Aomine-kun.” The light-haired teenager made himself visible.

“Whoa! Tetsu! You’ve been there all along?”

“Yes.”

“So how’s my front door?” Aomine brought up the topic to specifically torment Kagami.

Kuroko gave a small grin, “We’re sorry Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun and I tried to fix it back, but that did not work.”

Kagami reluctantly dragged himself to his feet and dejectedly dropped the handle into Aomine’s open palm.

“You know, Aomine-kun, Kagami had been searching and waiting so long for you. Then he got so frustrated he accidentally broke the handle of your door. And then while he was trying to fix it back, he was so desperate, it was like listening to a pitiful, whining nigou — mmph!” Kagami clamped his hands over Kuroko’s mouth effectively silencing the shorter boy. 

Aomine listened to Kuroko’s rambling all the while trying to unlock his abused house door. He grinned triumphantly as the door swung open and felt, more than saw, Kagami glaring daggers at his back. 

Kuroko turned to walk away, “Well, I see the problem is solved and you two have finally found each other. Good night Aomine-kun. Good night Kagami-kun. I’m leaving now.”

“What? Kuroko, don’t just—”, Two voices called out in unison.

“Aomine-kun, please don’t forget the extra large vanilla milkshake you owe me.” Kuroko threw over his shoulder. “Enjoy the rest of your birthday Kagami-kun.” The shadow disappeared, leaving his two dumbfounded lights to their awkward atmosphere. 

“So, uh… coming in?” Aomine held the door open.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Please excuse me.”

Both lights shuffled into the house.

“Sit down, I’m gonna go drop some stuff in my room.”

“Uh. Right.” Kagami unceremoniously dropped himself onto sofa and waited awkwardly for Aomine to return. He resolved himself to be a man and just apologise to his host. All he’d have to do was cut down on his spending the next month to be able to pay for the damage to the door, nothing he couldn’t handle.

Aomine returned to Kagami frowning, deep in thought.

_Bet he’s worrying bout the door._

Aomine took some calming breaths. 

_You can do it Daiki. Just apologise for being such a shithead and give him the present. Everything’ll be fine._

Steeling himself, he slowly approached the brooding guest on his couch. “Hey Kagami?”

Kagami looked up and for a few seconds Aomine’s breath caught.

“Uh, I’m sor—”  
“I’m sorry—”

Wide blue eyes met red ones in questioning glances. Both tried again.

“Huh? But I broke—”  
“What? Why’re you—”

The tension hung thick in the air. Both men raised their voices

“Wait, let me say—”  
“Stop, I need to—”

Aomine snapped.

“Just shut up and let me talk _Bakagami_!”

“You don’t fucking tell me what to do _Ahomine_!” Kagami jumped up.

A shouting match was definitely not something they needed at the moment. Aomine crossed the floor and shoved what he had hidden behind his back into Kagami’s chest, pushing him back onto the sofa.

“What the hell Ahomine? What’s—” His words died in his throat as Kagami took in the crudely wrapped parcel in his lap. “Is this…is this a…present?” He was incredulous, “From you?”

“I’m sorry Kagami,”

“Huh?”

“No, wait. Let me finish.” Aomine continued, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me it was your birthday? Okay, I’m a shithead too for not finding out earlier, but you could have told me! I… I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole for ditching you. I just couldn’t meet you… and the next thing I knew I was ringing Tetsu up for help because I had no fucking clue what the hell I was doing and there I finally got a fucking present and then find out you’ve broken my house door—”

Kagami opened his mouth to interrupt.

“Don’t say anything—but I deserve it because I was a douchebag.” Aomine quickly stammered out the last of his lengthy apology before scooting backwards and turning away, “Uh, I h-hope you like your present… and H-Happy Birthday.” a deep blush tinted his tanned cheeks.

Kagami blinked and tried to process the word vomit the other teen had just spewed at him. He looked down and started unwrapping the colourful wrapping paper. Aomine couldn’t help but fidget, as the sound of rustling paper was the only thing that could be heard throughout the house. Wrestling off the last of the wrapping paper, Kagami held up the piece of clothing that was inside…and immediately burst into laughter.

“You got me an ‘I heart BASKETBALL’ t-shirt? Really?!” Kagami couldn’t control his laughter. “I-I can’t—pfft—What—How the hell did you—aha—find s-something like—ha—t-this?!”

“Oi Bakagami! It’s not that funny!” Aomine turned an embarrassing shade of crimson and clenched his fists. He huffed, “Stop laughing!”

But the cackling redhead just clutched his stomach and folded in half. His frame shuddered from the force of his mirth and Kagami finally understood the literal meaning of ’ROFL’. He was _this_ close to falling off the sofa. 

Aomine tackled Kagami on his back, “Stop laughing damn it!” He continued grumbling as Kagami’s splitting laughter finally receded. 

Kagami brought his hands up to clasp Aomine’s face, “Thank you, Ahomine.” He leaned in to give his boyfriend an innocent peck on the nose as Aomine reflexively closed his eyes and waited expectantly.

“Wait, what? That’s it? At least give me a proper kiss!” Disappointment laced through his words, but the mischievous grin was back on his face, “If I bring out the birthday cake, will you let me give you some birthday sex?”

“What?!” Kagami tried to throw off his sexual harasser as Aomine put his full weight on the body below him. Aomine’s deep, rich voice dropped a few octaves, “You’re not escaping Bakagami.” Before Kagami could retort, Aomine caught Kagami’s lips in a searing kiss and teased his tongue into the other’s mouth. The sloppy make out session went southwards instantaneously and both felt their school-issued pants tighten. Aomine pulled back before running his hands through Kagami’s unruly hair.

“Happy Birthday, Taiga.”

Kagami grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it 8) 'cos I definitely enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [What I had in mind for kagami's shirt 8DD](http://image14.spreadshirt.com/image-server/v1/products/4918363/views/1,width=378,height=378,appearanceId=1/White-i-love-basketball-by-wam-T-Shirts.png)


End file.
